Una noche en la carpa
by Virgrin
Summary: Esta historia comienza durante Eclipse cuando Bella y Jacob tienen que quedarse en la carpa juntos. Es como hubiera querido que salieran las cosas: mucho lemon! Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Hoolaa!!! Vengo con una nueva traducción. El fic original es de filtroilna. Este es un fic con mucho lemon y muy...detallado jajaja. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eclipse (y todos los personajes de la serie Crepúsculo) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes representados en esta historia tienen 18 años o más.

...Esto pasa en la tienda durante Eclipse (es como hubiera querido que pasaran las cosas)...

BELLA POV

Aunque sabía que estaba matando a Edward el que me estuviera congelando, y no había nada que quisiera más que estar en sus brazos, la temperatura de mi cuerpo había bajado tanto que Jacob era nuestra única opción.

Bajé la cremallera de la bolsa, invitándolo adentro mientras le dirigía a Edward una mirada de reafirmación. No iba a disfrutar esta pequeña escapada más que él. Jacob, en cambio, se deslizó a mi lado con confianza y nos acercó subiendo la cremallera. Me daba cuenta por las reacciones de Edward que Jacob estaba teniendo pensamientos sexuales, e hice lo que pude para fingir cansancio y desinterés mientras me acurrucaba en la comodidad de los brazos de Jacob. Edward se encogió de disgusto. No quería admitirlo, pero su cuerpo se sentía increíble junto al mío y el olor de su piel—totalmente intoxicante. Nunca había pensado en Jacob como algo más que un amigo, pero sentir tanta seguridad, intimidad y calidez en sus brazos (una que nunca había sentido con Edward) –me dejó sintiéndome completamente confundida. Edward era el amor de mi vida, entonces por qué estaba aquí, acostada en brazos de otro hombre, intentando convencerme de eso?

Jacob había sido un protector igual de bueno para mí y el hecho era, la única razón por la que seguía viva era él. Cuando Edward me dejó con el corazón roto hace un año, había sido la confianza de Jacob y su lealtad a nuestra amistad lo que me hizo seguir adelante. Me desafiaba. Me hacía reír... pero lo más importante, me hacía sentir **viva**. Sabía que, probablemente, éste sería el único momento que podría disfrutar a Jacob de esa forma, y quería aprovecharla al máximo.

Y por eso decidí mentirle por primerísima vez a Edward:

"Aún tengo tanto frío, Edward. El cuerpo de Jacob definitivamente ayuda a que me suba la temperatura, pero la tienda sigue tan fría contigo adentro. No quiero que te vayas, pero aquí estoy a salvo... y los demás te necesitan. He pensado mucho en eso, y ahora mismo, te necesitan más que yo. Necesitan tu fuerza para derrotar a Victoria. Por favor, no quiero que nada le pase a Alice... o a ninguno de ellos. Tu familia te necesita, amor. Ve a luchar con ellos y luego regresa." La mirada de Edward era de decepción, pero entonces Jacob intervino.

"No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que esté bien. La traje aquí bien. Me aseguraré de que siga bien. Si pasa algo y nos encuentran, me aseguraré de que te informen enseguida."

Era la primera vez que Jacob había sido educado con Edward, pero creo que su motivación espejaba la mía. Sólo queríamos estar juntos a solas, y Edward rondando por aquí lo estropeaba todo.

Como esperaba de su típica devoción, Edward se despidió de mí con un frío beso en la frente y desapareció antes de que pudiera decir "adiós."

Así que aquí estábamos. Solos en la tienda. El cuerpo de Jacob sintiéndose aún más increíble contra el mío. Pude sentir cómo se retorcía incómodamente.

"Bella, hace demasiado calor aquí para mi. Quiero que estés bien, pero necesito sacarme los jeans, está bien?"

Al principio me preocupé un poco. Jacob me dijo que siempre iba sin nada, pero como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, los interrumpió de inmediato:

"Bells! Llevo ropa interior. No te haría eso, lo prometo. Sobretodo con tu sanguijuela tan cerca."

Me encogí por el uso de esa palabra. Jacob siempre lograba ofenderme con su punzante sarcasmo, pero traté de aplacarlo. "No estaba preocupada por eso. Está bien."

El cuerpo de Jacob se movió adelante y atrás mientras se salía de sus jeans y los arrojaba al otro lado de la tienda... luego me agarró y me acercó más a él con sus fuertes brazos. Todo en él era "macho alfa" desde su altura a su tono muscular a sus enormes manos. Me sentía tan segura y tan pequeña en su abrazo, y me excitaba tanto imaginar su impresionante cuerpo aprovechándose del mío. Cada vez que intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, se volvían aún más vívidos y sucios... y sentí cómo una piscina húmeda se formaba en mis bragas.

Jacob respiró profundamente. "Eso huele bien" dijo. ¡Estaba horrorizada! Sabía que podía oler mi excitación con sus habilidades olfativas hipersensibles. Fingí estar dormida, respirando más y más pesadamente, y soltando algunos ronquidos falsos cada pocos minutos. Jacob rió entre dientes, acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo... y ahí fue cuando lo sentí. Su pene duro y palpitante, apretado contra la parte trasera de mi culo. Si de verdad creía que estaba dormida, estaba aprovechándose al máximo de mi debilidad. Siguió apretándose contra mí, una y otra vez. Solo me estaba poniendo aun más húmeda. Podía oírlo gemir suavemente cada vez que su pene empujaba contra mi culo, y tomo todo de mí para no simplemente darme vuelta y cojérmelo todo. Nunca había estado tan excitada en mi vida... en ninguna fantasía que hubiera tenido, y desde luego no con Edward. Jacob era un hombre, plenamente capaz de darme la mejor cogida de mi vida en cualquier momento. Mientras seguía apoyándose en mí y tomando bocanadas de aire para olerme, me di cuenta que no quería detener esto. Agarré una de sus manos con las mías y la llevé a mis labios. En un primer momento, dejó de moverse por completo, supongo que estaba preocupado de que lo hubiera pillado, pero cuando empecé a chupar cada uno de sus dedos, el animal en él tomó control.

"Mierda Bells" suspiró. Con sus dedos aún en mi boca, me incliné hacia abajo y me deslicé fuera de mis pantalones para estar sólo en ropa interior. Él entonces montó su pene arriba abajo de mi trasero, gimiendo de placer mientras yo chupaba sus dedos como si le estuviera haciendo sexo oral—por arriba y por abajo, y luego metiendo cada uno de ellos de lleno en mi boca. Mientras seguía con el fellatio en sus dedos, comencé a presionar mi trasero en su pene, aumentando la presión y el placer de su fricción.

"Jacob, quiero saber como se siente cogerte." No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan directa, pero habíamos llegado al punto de no retorno y lo único que pensaba era en tener su grueso pene adentro mío.

Con eso, me empujó sobre mi estómago y me arrancó las bragas. Se inclinó hacia abajo y me lamió toda desde el culo hasta el cuello, parándose en mi oreja para susurrar: "Bells, he querido saber cómo se siente cogerte por todos estos años." Volví la cabeza para mirarlo y su lengua encontró el camino a mi boca. Nuestra respiración se volvió errática mientras nuestras lenguas se lamían una a la otra. Me volví sobre mi espalda para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Él me miró con ternura, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sin romper la mirada, bajó y me quitó la camisa y desabrochó mi sostén. Sus labios enseguida volvieron a encontrar el camino a los míos, y podía sentir su pecho desnudo contra el mío. El beso era tan intenso que me perdí completamente en él. Esto era lo que siempre había soñado para mí, y ya no era un sueño, era una realidad... y era con mi mejor amigo en el mundo. Sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla a la vez que su lengua se hundía en mi boca... y entonces, sin ninguna razón, se apartó de golpe.

"No puedo hacer esto, Bells" insistió, e hizo rodar su cuerpo lejos del mío.

Yo yacía ahí, aturdida, desnuda, y completamente rechazada.

"Jacob, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Porque, Bells, cómo puedo sentirte así conmigo ahora mismo… cómo puedo SABER que sientes lo mismo que yo… cómo puedo cogerte… y después verte volver a él? Esto está bien. Puedo sentirlo. Lo siento en tu lengua. Lo huelo en tu humedad. Lo sé porque no has intentando pararme hasta ahora. Pero, mañana cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, no puedo ver cómo te alejas todo esto y vuelves a alguien que nunca tocará tu cuerpo como yo... y que nunca te amará tanto como yo."

.... continuará... (sí?)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Sueno como un marica total. Estaba pidiéndomelo, y yo ahora me niego a dárselo? Por que no pude haber llegado a esta conclusión después de metérsela adentro?? Por qué siempre tengo que dejar que mi corazón piense antes q mi pija? Soy un marica.

Le di la espalda, avergonzado.

La incomodidad de este momento no podía ser peor. Aquí estoy, en un saco de dormir con el cuerpo desnudo de Bells al lado mío, mi pija tan dura como una roca, su ***** tan dulce… tan húmeda sólo esperando por mí y ahora simplemente tenemos que "irnos a dormir."

Su manito fría comenzó a recorrer la extensión de mi brazo y luego alrededor para tocar la firmeza de mi estómago desnudo. Se movió sobre mis pezones y luego fue bajando deteniéndose justo antes de alcanzar mi polla. Pude sentir un dolor en mi estómago. No había forma de que con ella tocándome así… reuniera bastante fuerza para apartarla otra vez. El cuerpo de Bella entonces se escabulló en el mío y susurró en la voz más confianzuda, menos de Bella que había oído: "Jake, tienes razón. Nadie nunca tocará mi cuerpo de la forma en que acabas de hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedes negarme eso?" Su mano entonces encontró su camino a mi pene y estrujó. Mi longitud solo se acentuó por lo pequeña que parecía su mano agarrándome y me daba cuenta por como empujaba sus caderas en mi espalda mientras me masturbaba, que lo deseaba tanto. Su lengua lamió detrás de mi oído bombeando mi pene y podía sentir la bajada y caida de su pecho con la respiración casi infundida en pánico, necesitada.

"Por favor, te necesito" me rogó. Parecía una niña berrinchuda y era tan jodidamente caliente. La estaba dejando completamente indefensa por mi porfiado rechazo de meterme en ella y me encantaba decirle que no. Me encantaba rechazarla. Pero igual… tenía mis propias necesidades. Quería que mi pene supiera cuán estrecha y húmeda estaba también.

"Por favor, Jake." siguió ella.

Quería tan desesperadamente negarme. Castigarla por su propio egoísmo, dándome por sentado todos estos años, pero estaba tan excitado que tenía sólo un pensamiento en mi mente….castigarla sexualmente por portarse mal. Giré antes de que ella supiera lo que hacia y monte su diminuta figura.

Moví mi pene entre sus piernas, humedeciéndolo con su vagina, deslizándolo sobre su clítoris.

"¿Quieres esto? ¿O me quieres a mí?" Le pregunté, exigiendo una respuesta.

"A ti." Suplicó ella.

"Dime cuanto lo deseas," no pude evitar sonar insensible mientras frotaba continuamente su clítoris con mi pene. Sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba en las mías, tratando de alinear la entrada de su vagina con mi pene en la esperanza de que accidentalmente lo metiera y le diera aquello por lo que estaba claramente desesperada. Procuré negarle tanto como pude, aunque tomara cada pedacito de voluntad dentro de mí.

"Por favor…" sonaba derrotada… yo me quitaba tener el poder ahora. Me incliné hacia arriba y metí mi pene en su boca suave, mojada, abierta.

"Si no puedes decirme cuánto me deseas, entonces cállate y chúpala." Y cómo la chupó. Podía probarse a sí misma en mí, y se estaba retorciendo debajo mío… rogando por lo que tan fácilmente le daría si tan solo decía las palabras que quería escuchar. Su lengua corrió toda sobre mí… sus brazos se liberaron de mi agarre y me alcanzaron, acercándome más a su boca para poder lamer mis testículos por un rato. Podía ser virgen, pero su comodidad y libertad con mi cuerpo no dejaba misterio de lo jodidamente increíble que sería cojérmela toda.

Mis caderas comenzaron a empujar en su boca, todas esas imágenes de coger su vagina hacían que mi pene deseara embestir en algo húmedo y caliente, y si ella no iba a darme su corazón, entonces su boquita tendría que ser. Me moví más rápido, dándole un poco de arcadas, pero a ella no pareció importarle. De hecho, cuando podía sentir la parte trasera de su garganta, ella se inclinaría hacia adelante intentando tragar más. Era impresionante… Y estaba preocupado de que podría acabar justo ahí en su cara… pero algo me dijo que resistiera. Quería acabar dentro de ella, no en su cara, no en su boca. Después de todo, amaba a esta chica.

Salí lentamente de su boca, una pequeña cuerda de saliva colgaba de su labio a mi pene. Era la vista más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" –exigí.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, oí un chillido agudo a la distancia. Era Seth. Estaba aullando. Claramente, el peligro estaba cerca.


End file.
